


Spectator's Sport

by misura



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is that a - " Deadpool asked, and Weasel thought really hard about shaking his head and denying everything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator's Sport

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to callirhoe's stocking

"Is that a - " Deadpool asked, and Weasel thought really hard about shaking his head and denying everything, except that Deadpool wasn't nearly as often an idiot as people assumed him to be.

"Yeah," he said.

"With me and - "

Weasel wondered how badly it would hurt to get stabbed just a little. "Yeah."

Deadpool stared at the computer screen a little longer. "You really think he's that flexible? I mean, he always struck me as kind of stiff. Mind and body both, if you know what I'm saying."

"I honestly have no idea," Weasel said. "Look, Wade, it's just - "

"You think I should ask him?"

Weasel wondered how badly it would hurt to have his mind crushed. "No. Definitely not. Abso-positively not."

"Nate's got a great sense of humor," Deadpool said. He looked a little offended. "He's not going to hurt you or anything, Weas. Heck, if I ask him at the right time, he might even invite you to come and watch next time."


End file.
